Tri-Kingdom Picnic
"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" is the tenth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which premiered on May 17, 2013. Plot The Kingdoms of Enchancia, Kaldune, and Wei-Ling have once again gotten together for the annual Tri-Kingdom Picnic and, through a song, everyone tells Sofia how great it is. While playing catch with Jun and Maya, James comes over and drags Sofia away to show her something. Meanwhile, King Roland announces to the other rulers that for the first time, they will be playing Picnic Games, just like their children do. The thing James wanted to show Sofia is the Golden Chalice which is awarded to the Kingdom that wins the most Picnic Games. Unfortunately, he's never won it since he's always been partnered with Amber, who dislikes outdoor sports. Since Sofia likes Flying Derby, James asks her if she like to be his teammate which she agrees to. Amber in the meantime plans to teach Princess Leena how to decorate a parasol. After changing into their team jerseys, Sofia and James join the other kids. The first game is the Flying Horseshoe Toss. Sofia makes the best toss, so Enchancia wins. While Sofia is congratulated for winning, James begins to brag and acts a little obnoxious, which upsets everyone else especially Sofia. Baileywick leads the group to the second game: the Golden Egg-On-A-Spoon race. Roland explains to the other adults that their games will be just for fun, with no prize. The first game they play is musical thrones. After everyone quickly sits down, Emperor Quon falls over and quickly excuses himself, seemingly embarrassed. Elsewhere, Amber tells Leena the first step of decorating a parasol is to glue on the jewels. Leena struggles to get the glue out of her bottle and accidentally gets it all over Amber. Maya wins the Golden Egg-On-A-Spoon race and while everyone else congratulates her, James gets mad and goes on to make up a bunch of excuses about why he didn't win. He also demands a do-over of the race, but Baileywick says Maya won fair and square so there's no need for that. James leaves in a huff and angrily brushes Sofia off when she tries to follow him. After apologizing for James's behavior, Sofia leaves to go find him. Amber and Leena are now putting glitter on their parasols, but Leena drops her glitter and once again gets it all over Amber. Lin-Lin is trying to get her husband to participate in the Blazing Badminton game, but Quon refuses. Roland gets an idea and begins playing the game poorly on purpose, to show Quon that even if you're clumsy you can still have fun playing. Quon, who now feels somewhat better, decides to give it a try. Sofia finds James and asks him to be nicer to the others, but James doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. The Tri-Kingdom Volleyball game begins and Sofia and James lose a point because they bumped into each other and missed the ball. James gets mad again and tells Sofia to stop fooling around because he wants to win. The Enchancia team does end up winning this game but Sofia and her friends aren't having fun anymore and while everyone heads over to the Enchanted Discus game, James rudely rubs his team's victory in everyone else's faces, even when Sofia pleads for him to stop. Having had enough of his attitude and behavior, the kids decide they don't want to play any more games and storm off. Sofia is equally fed up, and leaves too. Sofia goes over to where Amber and Leena are finishing up their parasols and they show them off to her. When Amber asks what Sofia is doing wandering around since the games shouldn't be over yet, she tells her nobody wants to play anymore because James was being a bad sport. Amber suggests that maybe she needs to show James the right way to act but Sofia isn't sure how to do this, until she sees the their parents playing Bewitching Bowling which gives her an idea. She brings James over to watch the game and points out that even though their father isn't winning he's still having fun which is what really matters. James finally comes to understand that he ruined the games for everyone and goes with Sofia to apologize. James apologizes to everyone for being a bad sport though the other kids seem hesitant to accept it. While he momentarily leaves to go get something, Khalid explains to Sofia that an apology won't change what's already happened. James returns with the enchanted discus and promises to be a good sport if they want to play, and in the end everyone agrees to. Jun and Jin win the discus game and this time James congratulates them. Maya and Khalid win Capture The Crown and he is a good sport about that as well. Since that was the final game, it's now time to announce the winner of the Golden Chalice. The kingdom of Kaldune is declared the winner and while everyone else is celebrating, James takes the chalice and although he hesitates at first, he presents it to Maya and Khalid, saying they deserve it. Sofia praises his kindness and tells him there's always next year for the two of them to try and win. Songs *Picnic of the Year Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Sarah Mitchell as Princess Leena *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Brian Lee as Prince Jin *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *James Sie as Emperor Quon Trivia *This is the third time Amber's dress gets ruined, this also happened in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and "The Big Sleepover". *We learn that Princess Amber has always been her brother's teamate at the Tri-Kingdom picnic games for years. *This episode is the first time that James shows he has a nasty side to his personality. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013